My song, for You
by dreamlily
Summary: One night a billionaire's son meets an aspiring musician in the rain, and things never go back to normal. Life sure is strange... Drake x Josh two-shot, might be more fluff than anything. R&R, no flames please!


**A/N:** I don't know how many people are actually interested in this pairing, but the idea just came one night so I decided to roll with it. It's more fluff than anything really, so view it as you please. Hope you like? I'll only write the second half of this two-shot if you do.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Drake and Josh for if I did the show would still be on air and they'd magically stay young forever. Luckily that's why we have Fanfiction. I also don't own the rights to B.J. Thomas's Raindrops keep falling on my head. Now that that's over...ACTION!

* * *

San Diego was notorious for its sunny days, warm beaches, and bustling atmosphere.

It was far lesser known for grey skies, and terrible thunderstorms, but that was perhaps the only way to describe it at the moment.

Rain drummed along the street's hardened concrete, run off creating mini pool's on the road's empty black pavement.

Citizen's shuffled about, coats pulled up tight and umbrella's shielding faces to brave the horrible conditions. Nothing seemed particularly out-of-place, providing you were ignoring the sopping wet teen laying out a worn guitar case.

He was certainly reckless if nothing else, brushing away strands of his auburn hair to try to focus on placing his fingers across the correct strings of a cherry red guitar. His only protection from the harsh weather was a grey t-shirt that was already drenched against his skin, and black skinny jeans; rips decorating just above his knees.

That alone was enough to spell-bound another teenager, wrapped in the comfort of a giant limousine, and an even bigger coat draped around his large frame. Most knew him by the name Young master Nichols, for his father was rather famous around the neighborhood as a billionaire.

Quite honestly he preferred his first name, Josh, instead of the formalities. People treated him as if his family were top-notch royalty, but he knew his father Walter wasn't anything near close. It was a lucky scratch off ticket that had propelled them into wealth, well before he was even born. A couple lucky investments kept them in the high life from there, but Josh never really viewed himself like the other children he grew up around.

For one, he could care less about how many pairs of shoes a family owned, you could only wear two at a time anyway. And throwing money at hobo's for fun, which yes some of his friends enjoyed doing, he found rather juvenile.

His interest had always been in science, spending countless hours tracking the movement's of stars and studying glass slides underneath microscopes. Most of the high society liked to knock him about it, scoffing that looks and acting ability should be the only things for him to worry about.

He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at the thought of becoming an actor. He'd sooner wet his pants on stage than win a Grammy. Besides the chance of getting into show business was like one in a million, and his passion just didn't lie there.

Maybe he was a bit outside of the social norm, okay a lot with his curly black hair that stuck out in every which direction, but he liked being a bit quirky and unique. That's why when he saw the boy around his age, disregarding all practical sense as he strummed his guitar in the pouring rain, he couldn't help but feel connected.

Granted the skinny red-head was probably a thousand times over more charming in appearance than himself, but all the same, they were pretty similar. And when the boy's delicate voice started streaming through his lips, Josh knew he had to get a word with him to ease his anxious mind.

"Chives, can you pull over quick?" Josh questioned politely, leaning over in his seat to speak to his driver (**A/N:** Yes, his chauffeur is dubbed after the name Drake gave him in that one episode when he had to drive him and his girlfriend around).

"I don't get paid enough for this." Chives muttered underneath his breath, pulling into a spot at the curb, just near the edge of the sidewalk.

Josh couldn't help but raise one of his eye brows, wondering where that statement had come from, but decided not to question further. His father had a knack at hiring some of the strangest employees.

Instead he pushed open his car door and pressed open a pink colored umbrella, before taking to the street. His sister had swapped one another's earlier that morning as a practical joke. He didn't mind too much, knowing that she was capable of much worse. As long as it didn't spit fire or spray him with ink, he was more contempt than any clam.

At first Josh found himself hesitating as he approached the other male, unsure of what to say. He couldn't just point out what was on his brain which was, "Golly we sure are alike". He was certain he'd get punched in the gut or given a strange look, neither of which he would appreciate being on the receiving end.

So instead he leaned his back against a flickering street light, hands in his thick over coat as he took to listening to other teen's every word.

_"Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed  
Nothin' seems to fit  
Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin"_

With each passing syllable, Josh couldn't prevent a spark of intrigue from glowing in his cerulean eyes. He couldn't tell what emotion laid behind his singing, be it happy or sad, but he did notice the soulful quality to his voice.

Some people who tried to make it into show biz either had the look and no talent, or vice versa. Josh was no expert, but he could tell this teen was pretty talented. Far more than what was reflected in his empty guitar case.

It seemed everyone was truly too busy with their own affairs or trying to keep dry to have noticed.

All except for him.

Josh reached into his pocket to pull out a leather wallet, undoing a small latch as he removed several green bills. Taking in a deep breath, he reminded himself to play it cool. Just strike up a quick conversation to ease his loneliness, and then hurry back home.

It should have been simple, but life never end's up that way. And as he searched his mind for something clever to say, the first words to tumble from his lips were, "Gotta like hobo hunting."

Great, because that was totally smooth. He mentally cursed himself for even thinking about that in the first place earlier. This was nothing like taking false pity or playing games, he did honestly care.

For perhaps the luckiest break Josh had ever witnessed in his life, the red-head teen seemed to not have understood what he said to the slightest. Instead he giggled to himself, looking up and down the streets for the hobo's Josh had referenced to.

"Umm, never mind what I just said. Your pretty good." Josh complimented, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Social grace was never one of his strongest suites.

"Thanks man!"The teen nodded, accepting the cash from his hand. His umber eyes almost bulged right out from their socket's as he counted it up. "$300!? I'm loving San Diego already!"

Josh titled his head to the side curiously, sensing opportunity to further their conversation. "Your not from around here he are you, umm...?"

"It's Drake Parker. I just moved to the good ol' sunshine state." The teen beamed, shifting his weight.

Josh laughed, not sure why he felt the need to be politically correct as he pointed out, "I'm Josh, and actually Florida is nick-named the sunshine state. California is the golden-state."

"Ahhh." Drake contemplated, seeing deep in thought as he placed one hand underneath his chin. "I never got how that stuff worked anyways. Hey tell me, if there is a New Jersey, is there an old one too?" (**A/N:** Can't resist that joke X3)

Josh couldn't prevent a sweat drop from forming on his forehead as he found himself torn between face-palming or politely correcting the teen on his logic. This was the guy he saw himself having something in common with? Boy was he bad at judging character.

With a lack of reply on Josh's behalf, Drake took to shoving the wadded up cash in his pocket's, before kneeling down to seal his guitar away in its worn case.

Josh couldn't help but notice, leaning in close to hold the umbrella over both of them. "Don't you have a wallet or something?"

Drake blinked, like the idea was foreign before responding, "Not really. I have to scrape together a living on what I've got."

"Oh..." Josh gulped at the thought, over took by guilt. He hoped he hadn't came off as insensitive, having a wallet was just the lifestyle he was accustomed to. This led to a pit forming in his stomach to grow larger, as it dawned on him that he probably didn't have much to make means meet at all.

"How do you get by?" Josh choked out as Drake rose to his feet, seeming to be getting ready to leave. He hadn't intended on asking, it more or less slipped out.

Drake frowned, seeming to think for a moment, before returning to his ever famous grin. "Well out of my car currently. Heaps of Mountain Fizz and cheese balls for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It's pretty awesome actually. You've got to start somewhere right?"

The whole first part of that statement wanted to make Josh ram his head into a wall. Drake's life sounded like a five-year old's dream, but that was no way to live. If he continued going down that route, he'd probably rot all his teeth away before he was forty.

But that last part, "You've got to start somewhere" sent a chill up Josh's spine. He never expected to hear something so insightful from the same guy who worshipped sugary sweets. Maybe there was much more to Drake that met the eye...

In either case, Josh's mind had been long made up. He couldn't just leave a guy with so much potential to live on the street, eating processed junk food. And he had more than plenty enough room at home.

"Well, be seeing you dude." Drake smiled, about to turn away when Josh placed his hand over his shoulder. This elicited a look of surprise on Drake's face, who gazed at him in confusion.

"I know this is kind of awkward here." Josh started, lowering his eyes with a laugh. "But, since you have no where else to go... why don't you stay with me and my family?"

"You don't have to do that." Drake declared, pulling away from his grasp. "I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"That wouldn't be a probably, I'm kind of billionaire." Josh smirked sheepishly, gesturing to the limousine parked down the block.

"Sold." Drake cried, before he began speed walking down to the shiny vehicle.

"I thought you didn't want to be a burden!" Josh called after him, unable to suppress a loud chuckle.

"Beggars can't be choosers!" Drake retorted, acting like it was him making a sacrifice.

Josh could only shake his head as he trailed after him, a look of contempt across his face.

This was bound to be interesting.

* * *

And there you have it! Here's the answer to some question's you may have had:

1) I decided to make Megan Josh's sister so she could play a small role in the story too. It's assumed Drake left home and moved to San Diego. That is also the reason why his mother is not here. Walter and Audrey have never met in this fic, and both remained divorced from their previous partners.

2) Drake's always had this reddish tint to his hair, at least in mind. Sorry if I'm totally off on that one, but we'll pretend for the sake of this story his hair's closer to his mom's color.

3) Josh was chosen to be the rich one because let's face it, there's a million other things Drake would be doing if he was wealthy than helping a guy down on his luck. He'd probably buy out Disney world and sit around in one on the giant hotel's for the rest of his life, playing music and throwing parties. Josh would most likely put money into benefiting charities ... after buying the rights to Oprah.

4) Drake has a car... don't question it. XD And no one can say no to a billionaire with a limousine. I will live by that logic X3

Hopefully I didn't make any of your eye's bleed, feel free to leave critique but no flames. Thanks!~lily


End file.
